The Only Star in The Sky
by kittyzombie1
Summary: Richard Grayson likes Kori Anders and really wants her as his girlfriend. But she dousn't like him because of his Playboy days. Will Richard win Kori's heart? Why does Kori hate Richard so much? Does Richard actually like the princess of Tameran?-crappy summary but nice story first story! Its going to be a long story! StarxxRob
1. The Beauty That Stole My Heart

Hey everybody! I hope you will like this story! Very first story and I hope u Favorite, Follow, or Review...or also please message me if theres any mistakes or any suggestions. Ok now on with the story!

Just another typical day of stupid high school. Nothing good but nothing bad. I, Richard Grayson, one of the popular guys that every girl wants to go out with. It was always like that because well first i'm none other than Bruce Wayne's son, second I am totally the definition of sexieness and finally well I am that one girls every dream. Well everyone except Kori Anders. She is the only girl I can't really be able to talk or even just looking at her makes me blush. I feel like a stupid girl that fell in love with a guy but shouldn't it be the other way? Her falling in love with me?

She is so beautiful, I've always wanted to go out with her but she never wants to. Its so hard to read her mind and be able to make her happy, but when I try I always fail. It dousn't matter i know at one point she will one day see me as a strong shining knight always destined to save her. I want to know more about her, I mean she is so pretty. Her crimson red long hair, her stunning jade green eyes, and her golden tan skin with her perfect body that perfects everything. Her personality is nice yet a littl bit child-ish, she is sometime demanding like a real president. Good thing she is just the school class president or else all males will be done for. Her name is Kori Anders, she's not from America but from this place called Tameran.

I've been there before like when I was like nine years old for studying because of Bruce Wayne, but other than that everyone was nice yet welcoming. But the one thing I didn't like was that it was super hot. Like I wasn't kidding it was like more than 100 degrees, its not a surprised I mean the king was very tan just like his wife and his daughters. I've met one of the daughter, she was around my age. She was very nice and look almost like Kori, but I mean everyone from Tameran looked the same. Right? The only Tameran that have a different feature was the King's older daughter. She had black long hair, a lighter skin color than her sister, purple eyes, and she is usually having an angry face. But Kori dousn't have black hair, she is happy always having a smile like the younger princess.

I so want her to be my girlfriend but I can't, I mean I want her to be mine but its just that I don't think she will be happy. She is so beautiful, smart, talented, and so cheerful than other girls that I met and I just feel my ears turning red when she is by me. I don't have that much classes with her but History, Science, P.E, and English but I at least get to see her smiling face everyday. If I wasn't known for being known as being a billionare's son that is a known playboy then I would be able to ask out Kori without papparazzis asking stupid, careless questions. It dousn't matter I don't want her having that experience ever in life and rather her to be happy.

It was already Period 3 which was History and I get to see Kori even just thinking of her makes me crazy. I would talk to Kori like at lunch or at class but she is always talking to her friends Rachel and Karen. It kinda sucks because Karen is my friend's Victor's girlfriend and if I go out with Kori then I will never hear the end of it. Also because if I go out with Kori then Rachel will be all going mother on me and I know it won't be pretty. I went inside the classroom and saw her already sitting in her seat, which is right in front of me.

''Ello govners, now today there will be a quiz once again.''Mr. Mod said ask he lets a small smile. He always love giving us quizzez everyday and loves torturing us by doing this every single time even though its nothing about America but about England. Everybody groans and gets out a piece of paper and pencil for another ''fun'' quiz that maybe everyone will fail except Kori and Rachel. I may have a small chance since Alfred always told me how England was so wonderful to live in and some history about it I might just pass another test. I was already starting the quiz and already wrote my name on the paper ready to hear the questions until I noticed that Kori was looking around very worried. She was now asking Karen and Rachel for an extra pencil and they both were looking in their backpacks for one but no luck. She turn around to look at me with a worried face and then she smiled and tried be calm.

"Hey Richard, do you have a pencil or pen that I could borrow?''Kori answered my eyes widened and I digged in my backpack and found one of my lead pencil tha cost more textbooks would cost. she gave a big smile and whispered "Thank you.'' and I felt super glad that I had a pencil. One thing I know that this is not the last time I'm going to talk to Kori and I will make her fall for her. Rachel gave me a glare and it gave me chills to my spine and just hope that she stops looking at me. I don't knnow if I should be happy or scared, oh I don't care. Kori actually talked to me even though she would always try to ignore me, it dousn't matter to me. Wait a second..Oh crap the quiz! I forgot all about it. Oh well I will at least try to answer some so I can have some points so I won't fail History or else I won't hear the last of it from Tim or Bruce. Everybody went back to their quiz and did their best to not fail it even though it is really hard to actually pass it.

Well I hope you liked it! Please Review, Favorite, or Follow this story! Very first story! I never really read a story that Richard ever tells his story first! Next will be Kori! they are just super cute together...


	2. Some Flashbacks Can Hurt

Hello everybody once again I hope you enjoy this chapter/story! I hope you Favorite, Follow, or Review! I just hope you like what your reading! I am not a pro but I'm trying my best. and I just try to write whats on my mind and stuff. Okay now on with the story Oh the last chapter I said it was going to be Kori's Pov but its going in the second part of this chapter Richard is not done yet..sorry

"Dude I think I failed again!''Garfield said giving a pouty face. Well Garfield is an okay nice guy but not one of the most popular guys but is best friends with Victor and Kori. He has blonde hair yet he sometimes dousn't comb it and he has green eyes which kinda is weird. He has a crush on Rachel since Elementary days, I mean they are perfect together but I guess both of them are too shy to ask each other out. He is kinda lazy and is not the smartest or funniest guys but he is kinda cool to hang out with. Victor and Garfield were friends eversince kindergarten which thats what they said because they are the best buds forever.

"Man thats what you get when you don't ever study"Victor said laughing his ass off. Victor is a jock that loves playing football, were both in the same football team and he is one of the popular guys that goes out with Karen and is friends with Kori. He is African American and is bald its normal of him to be friends with Garfield because they both almost have the same interest like playing video games and movies but Gar is a vegan which kinda sucks because Victor is an ultimate meat eater. Victor is super smart and good with computer and can fix anything you could imagine, heck he even fixed Bruce's car and mines which is a surpise since Bruce's car is a

Mercedes-Benz and mines is a Lamborghini Veneno Roadster. One of the most expensive car that man-kind can ever buy and Victor fixed it like if he was fixing a kid's bike and it left Bruce and I surprised.

I walk out of the class with Victor and Garfield since its already lunch and we were already in the stupid long lunch line which was spaghetti and meatballs again and some salad. I usually just eat a sandwich that I eat at home but we just ran out of ham because of Tim, it dousn't matter because I just want to eat anything right now. Just then Kori came in the cafeteria to get some food I think or else she is getting mustard but I noticed that Kori put mustard in everything or she just drink a bottle of mustard which is kinda weird but kinda cute. I just think that she dousn't know that mustard is just a condement but I don't want to judge her she is perfect in her own way. "Hey how long has Roy been absent?''Victor asked after eating a mouthful of spaghetti I shrugged and went back on checking Kori out. Man why don't I just ask her out like now I mean it won't hurt me to just say Hi or something.

Kori's POV ;) :

I was very thankful that Richard had a pencil. I don't like him for one bit for sleeping with almost every girl this whole school and I don't really feel like losing my virginity like at all because of him. He is super cute and wouldn't be surprised if he has a girlfriend right now. First his looks are just like speechless I mean black shiny hair that is always spiky and shiny blue almost diamond like eyes that every girl just want to stare at. I'm not lying I mean I did had a crush on him in middle school but after a while I stopped liking him so I went out with his friend Roy at that time and felt all happy and stuff but I really had Richard out of my mind. I remember the first day of school when I came to Gotham City because my parents died and I had to live with my uncle.

Flashback *-* o.o

"Alright class quiet down! We have a new student that is not from America,her name is Koriana Anders and please be nice to her. Koriana do you wanna say something?''The teacher said giving a small smile and I responded with a yes. Only my mom says my full name. No one else will use it. That day I was wearing a purple sweatshirt with a heart pattern and some black pants that I found with purple Toms. I had all my long crimson red hair down and wavy."Hello my name is Koriana Ander But please call me Kori, I am from Tameran and I hope I can become everyones friend."I said giving a smile and when my eyes opened I saw a very cute guy with blue eyes and black hair he was smiling at a girl with red curly hair with blue eyes. She was kinda pretty but she look like a 7th grader or an 8th. "Ok Kori. You can sit next to Garfield Logan, Garfield can you raise your hand Garfield."The teacher said and A blonde guy was raising his hand and I was kinda disapointed.

I pulled my chair and sat down and was ready to learn what a normal Amercian would be doing and become an artist in the future. I turn to my left and saw that Garfield didn't look that bad but the boy with blue eyes is really cute and I can't stand it. "So what made you come here to America?''Garfield said he looked curious and he sorta looked like if puberty didn't even hit him yet. Memories of me came back to me, remembering what happened. Running for my life. Arriving to the palace.

"No reason, my parents worked in a big company and well they left me with my uncle."I lied even though I didn't like lying at all. I turned to the right and saw the guy with the blue eyes throwing paper ball to this one kid with red hair when the paper ball hit the guy's head he turned arond and made a face to the blue eyes guy and the teacher caught him throwing it. "Richard stop throwing paper balls to Roy." she said irritated. Richard shrugged and Roy was laughing and as well as Richard. I'm guessing Richard and Roy are friends. I went back to work and worked on the English which is kinda hard for me because the only person who taught me was my uncle.

The bell runged and I grabbed my bookbag and went to the cafeteria and went to a table with just one girl sitting all by herself she looked like her skin was all pale like if she became into a corpse and her purple short hair and she was wearing a sweatshirt of Nirvana that was black and yellow and some blue jeans with black converse. She was reading a big book that I never heard of. She looked at me confused and I gave her a big smile. "If your here to make fun of me go ahead." she said I looked at her she still had no emotion. "No, I didn't came here for that. I came her so I can become friends with you." I said nicely. I saw her looking at me confused "My name is Korina Anders but please call me Kori I just came here in America so I am sorta bad at my grammer. Whats your name?''I asked

"My name is Rachel Roth. Now can you please leave me alone, I am reading Death Shall Come and its getting to the best part."she said I looked and then it hit me she was on page 115 it is a book that is sorta romantic, sad, and scary. " So you already read that Sebastion and Claude already fought each other to get to Ciel and Hanna?" I said giving her a small smile and she looked at me surprised and she gave a small smile and I know I just met her but I think I just became her first friend. "So do you have a crush on Richard?'' she said to me staring at my eyes I looked down and started blushing. "Sort of. How did you know?" I said blushing harder

"Don't. If you go out with him he will use you just so he can give you kisses and stuff and then he will just break your heart just like the rest of the girls in this school and I just know because you were looking at him for awhile." Rachel said and it kinda startled me I was curious why."Hey why is he breaking girl's hearts? Does it hurts?''I asked she looked at me like if I was just a child "I don't really know but I feel like its because of his very first girlfriend that he actually loved, other than that I don't know and yes the pain of seeing that person that you thought you loved actually lied to you about a relationship it hurts. Thats why I don't want to go into a relationship." she said looking at Garfield and I am sorta thinking that she has a thing for Garfield.

So what you think? I hope you like it! I just felt like I should put a flashback of Kori's first day of school maybe Richard's pov of the flashback will be next...maybe i don't know I will decide or you could just review me or pm meh..toodles...I know I think your wondering why is Rachel's book have Black Butler...Well I has watching it for the 50th time and remember about the second last episode it was a nice anime totally reccommened it!


	3. Some Moments Aren't Always Good

Hey everybody! I hope you like this story/chapter and you Review, Favorite or Follow or even Pm me for ideas or any grammer mispellings..because no one is perfect ;). Well again I love doing this and I want to do this everyday but if I do I will get in trouble but I don't care lol. Ok now to the story...also I sorta got inspired by my middle school day that could've happened or sorta happend.

Still in the flashback and Kori's POV

"So how do you know all about Richard? Why does he break girls hearts?" I asked Rachel confused and sort of sad because I started to really like Richard. She knew that it wouldn't be a surprise that Richard would get girls because he is very and I mean very cute. " Well Dick, is sorta my step-cousin and I'm guessing that it has to do with his parents or his first girlfriend. Other than that I don't know I'm sorry. Hey the bell is going to ring what class do you have next?"she said I don't know if that was Richard's nickname but I like his real name better. I started digging in my bookbag to find for my schuedule and opened each and every pocket I could think but I couldn't find it Oh X'hal I might of left it somewhere.

"I'm guessing you lost your schuedule?"she said giving a small smile at me because I looked like I was going to get a heart attack. I said yeah and she told me that I had to go to the counsiler's office which was in the first floor at the right at room 121 and I will be able to recieve a copy of my schuedule.I was so glad that I didn't have to go and find out where are all my classes and try to get lost. So I went there immediatly and when I opened the door I saw Richard with a bleeding mouth and some other guy that almost looked like Richard that has a purple eye that was appearing were both sitting down on a chair all angry at each other.

I asked the counsiler if she could make me a copy very nicely and asked me for my name and she then went to printing room. I was waiting standing up because I don't think I could handle being next to Richard. "Hey cutie my name is Xavier and I knew I never seen your pretty little face."Xavier said winking his right eye at me even though I felt sorta disgusted. I saw Richard having an angry look and saw me I started blushing. "Leave Kori alone, anyways she isn't stupid enough to go out with an ugly guy like you.''he said having a small smirk.

"Take that back you stup.."Xavier said but he cut himself off because he just noticed that the counsiler was there and heard what they both said and then she give a very angry look at both of them. "Now boys you know why you are both in trouble for and next time on school ground we do not tolerate fighting at all anywhere especially in the bathroom. Now here Kori and also can you take Richard to the nurse office, I will give you an excuse note for your class."she said giving me a smile and I could surely not miss this oppotunity since it is Richard.

We both went to the nurse office and I found out that this school dousn't really have a nurse office but they allow the students to help themselves and try to get a bandage and stuff. We both entered in the room and Richard started grabbing some paper and some water. " Wait don't you'll get some blood on your clothes and your hands."I said and grabbing a towel and damped it in the water and started wiping the blood that was on his face and I stared looking on his lips they look so irrsistable and I grabbed the small papers and told him to put it in his nose. He was looking at me while I was finishing up. "Thanks Kori, you really didn't had to nurse me back to health."he said

"Its no problem I just hope you didn't got your clothes d-"I said but my sentence stopped because his lips were locked on mine and I was surprised, but happy, but I was also sorta sad since he now officially made the fact that he will kiss or go out with any girl. I moved and I left and went to my class and I was blushing really hard because that was my very first kiss and I ran to the classroom which was very close and gave the excuse note to the teacher and went to the seat where the teacher told me to sit and just try to control myself until the end of the day. I knew I should of never like Richard, he just kisses every girl he sees and wouldn't even think about others.

end of flashback... ;o

"So Rachel and Karen do you guys wanna get some ice-cream and then we can do a sleepover. Oh please can we? We haven't did a sleepover since oh please?''I begged giving them the puppy eyes that no one and I mean no one can't resist. They both aggreed and I was very excited and smiled at then they both huffed a little. "Do not worry, this time I will pay for the ice cream and snacks.''I said already planning what we would do today since it was friday. It was nearly the end of lunch and I was already finishing my turkey sandwich with a load of mustard in it and drank water. I always bought gum because I do love mustard but it did left me with a bad breath so I would bring some mints and would love the smell of a fresh breath.

I was already going to follow the girls until I found out that the girls went to the bathroom and went trying to catch up until I saw Richard walking to me, I then stopped and saw him. O'Xhal why today just when I started to forget about him. "Um, hi Kori." he said sorta nervous. I hope it is just because of his pencil. Please tell me its just because of his pencil. My heart started to go faster, not this again please not this."Hi, may I help you?''I said trying to cool myself His eyes looked nervous yet sexy, it was always sexy to me. "Well, I don't know if your in a relationship or not but if your not, could you think if you would like to go on a date with me next sunday?"he asked nervously.

My heart started to beat much faster and I wanted him to ask me that since forever but I just can't. I know why but I just don't want to get my heart broken like all those girl's heart I don't want that if he really wants to go out with him he would stop going out and doing it with every girl he sees."I'm sorry Richard, but I'm busy that day and I don't think I have enough time maye next time." I said and my head just exploded when I said that I felt a little stupid and angry at myself for saying that I always wanted to go out with him, oh well " Ok what about Sunday or maybe we can get some lunch together. I will pay please."he asked what shoould I do I mean I already sorta said no.

"I will think about it ok Richard okay. Now can I go with my friends they are waiting for me and I don't want to be late for P.E." I said and I turned and went to my friends blushing just a little and they saw me confused. "Girl, what were you doing talking to Richie-boy?''Karen said She looked like she was going to slice him into pieces for talking to me and I said it was nothing and they knew it was something since I was blushing and we all went to change into our uniform black sweat pants and gray uniform shirt which had the Gotham high school Rogues. The girls were still trying to figure out it and well they didn't until Rachel talked to me.

''So Kori, Dick asked you out on a date?" she said with no emotions like always and I was surprised that she found out that fast. "How did you found out that fast?" I asked her and Karen was listening to our conversation while we were walking on the track. "Well because you just told me right now."Rachel and Karen had a grin and I looked down because I was really blushing and I couldn't handle it. "Well he did but I said no."I said even though the second time I said maybe. Karen was giggling and we started running because the P.E teacher was whistiling the whistle and yelled at us to run.

I ran and saw the guys stretching and bending down to reach their toes and then Xavier saw me a winked at me and Richard smiled at me. I don't know why but I ran faster than I should and finished all my laps. I hope I get to see that great piece of ass all the time...O'Xhal what did I just said Oh my I hope no one noticed I sawed Richard's butt. I looked back and saw Karen and Rachel staring at my every move and knew that saw me looking at it, great.

Well I hope you like this Story/Chapter and if you do please Review, Favorite, or Follow! I really love doing this and I wish I had all the time to post them everyday but I have homework, chores and other things so I hope you guys would forgive me if I ever miss a day or two ok toodles :3..oh the Gotham city Rogues were from the movie The Dark Knight Rises the football team I loved that movie lol k bye..


	4. Some Calls Are Good

Hey everybody! I am super sorry that I haven't updated recently or forever...I had to do homework, projects, and was busy on studying tests. ;^; I really had awesome ideas and I really wanted too but my mom says I have to worry about school so yeah... Well I hope you like this Story/Chapter and if you can please Favorite/Follow/Review and I will try my best to post as much as I can! Okay now on with the story!

Kori's POV:

"So Kori when will you go out with Richie-Boy?"Karen said as I started choking on a piece of chip that immediatly fell in my mouth when she said that. I could imagine that but I don't think I can handle it going out with a playboy. I mean he is hot and all but I don't know if he would cheat on me or even try to do things to me. I look at Karen with an angry look and I wanted to answer her question with a big fat no but I just can't keep lying to myself.

"Look, I might still thinking about going on a date with him. I don't know if we should even go on a relationship."I said grabbing a chip and taking a bite on it and took a sip on a can of soda and went back on painting Rachel's toe nails black since she didn't like any other color unless its very dark. "Dick had a crush for you since middle school, why don't you go out with him?" Karen asked she had puppy eyes but they never worked for me.

"Dick is not the type of person who knows how to date, I think you should at least try for a chance I mean how long has it been since you have been dating?"Rachel said as she sorta hurted me with that last sentence, she knows the last person i've dated was Roy Harper so why would she ask me that question? "Since middle school, at least I say my feeling to the person I like not wait."I said pouting I feel as if I was a child arguing about something so dumb that I felt bad.

"Sorry I went over-board, I didn't mean it like that. I guess I got angry and to tell you the truth I don't say my feelings to the person that I love so why should I be arguing."I said looking down and knowing that I was talking about Richard. I should go, at least to a date, I mean come on he asked you and you should at least accept it and never again talk to him like before I mean when he kissed me in middle school I never talked to him after that so its going to happen again I hope it does or else I will be thinking about him more than I do now. It dousn't matter, I've decided that I will accept his offer and go out on a date with him! "Kori! Are you all right? you were thinking to yourself and its not like you to think to yourself."Karen said shaking me like a rattler.

''Hey Rachel, do you have Richard's phone number?"I asked blushing rose pink on my cheeks Rachel and Karen were both confused wondering why I would ask for his number and it was an unlikely answer for Rachel to say yes. I think that she thought I was going to deny his offer but I wasn't I'm going to accept it. "Kori, why are you going to call him?"both asked me with a confused face they both were wondering and they saw me dialing the number to my phone and I heard it ringing as I was anticipating for his answer. "I'm going to accept his date." I said and was ready for anything.

Richard's POV:

RING! RING!

RING! RING!

I groan as I hear my cellphone ringing and I really didn't want to answer it but it will be kind of rude to not answer. I got up and went to my cellphone that was right next to my laptop on the desk and checked who was it. It was a number that I didn't know, but yet I had a feeling I had to answer the phone, when I did I heard a voice that I know but I didn't remember who was it. "Hello? Richard is that you?" The person said I was trying to figure out who was the voice didn't ring to me. I think I know is it but I don't believe that it would be her, I mean why would she call me? Also if it is her, how did she got my number? I think it might of been Rachel or I don't know. I hope its her I really wanted to go out with her since forever.

"Is this Kori?"I asked nicely hoping my whole life that it was her. I heard other girls, it sounded like Karen and I think Rachel. It must be her I mean she is the only one that hangs out with them and they are really close I really hope its not a prank or anything because I was waiting for this eversince. I couldn't stop to think is she going to deny my date? Is this the reason why she called me? I should end the call before she tells me it."Yeah its me Richard. Look I called you because...because I wanted to..I wanted to."she replied as she sounded like she wanted to say it but she was sorta scared. Her voice is so beautiful even when she is calling, I can't believe she is not married yet, even though we are in high school her culture is different. The King decides the Tameranean's groom or bride even if he or she is not from Tameran.

"I wanted to...accept your offer..for the date."she said my eyes widened so big, I couldn't believe the word she just said right now. I felt like something dark in my body disapeared and went somewhere else, I have never been excited being accepted on a date since Babs. She was still on the line and she was waiting for an answer and I was too happy to say anything. "O..kay, ummm I will pick you up at 7 p.m Sunday, and dress formal if you can. You don't know how much this make me so happy."I said and she then said her goodbye and I then finally jumped and started finding a suit that would go for the date. After that I couldn't sleep until I started thinking about her in a very elegant Low V-neck Dress with Side Slit that is white that went to her perfectly body, I only know that dress because my mother has the exact dress that I kept eversince.

I hoped you liked it! I am really sorry for not updating. Once again I hope you like this Story/Chapter and if you can please Follow/Favorite/Review it!


	5. Picking The Right Dress Isn't Easy

Hey everybody! I hope you like this Story/Chapter and if you can please Favorite/Follow/Review and I will try my best to post as much as I can! I really hope you enjoy it Okay now on with the story!

Kori's POV:

I can't believe I just did that, I accepted his date and I'm going out with him on Sunday, I really wanted to squeal but if I do Rachel and Karen will hear me and will be confused about it and will think that I actually had a crush on Richard eversince. Well its sorta true but I don't want to believe it because I am just going on a date with him. I slowly turned around and saw Rachel and Karen both staring at me confused and I didn't really liked it. "So Kori, your going on a date with Dick?"Karen said and made a smirk and Rachel just kept wondering and she looked like she wanted to say something as always she always kept it to herself.

"Well yeah, since you didn't leave me alone about it I said yes and he told me that I have to wear something formal but I have nothing formal."I said looking at Karen since her mom has a boutique which has the most latest fashionable outfits in Gotham. Karen was thinking about it and she give a nod and Rachel let out a sigh and it was now official."Tomorrow we are all going to my mom's boutique and help Kori for her date on Sunday with Richie-Pants."she said proudly and I nodded a yes, but Rachel said no.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kori? I mean he is my step-cousin and I won't always be there for you to save you. If he hurts you I can't do nothing about it, are you okay with this?"Rachel said giving a worried look. This is actually the first time I ever seen Rachel showing an emotion to me which means we are bonding more than I thought. I nodded a yes and gave her big warm, tight hug which almost suffocated her. "Don't worry about me Rachel, I will be very careful and I am stronger than I looked, thank you Rachel and Karen for taking care of me."I said hugging both of them they nearly passed out. I felt as if they were my family that I found that always wanted to help me and be there for me.

Saturday :)

"Alright lets search for the perfect dress for Kori's fancy date."Karen said and Rachel was already looking at the colorful dresses that I might like since I really am so bright and cheerful. Like about 10 minutes later I found only three dresses, Karen found five, and Rachel found three. Some were long, some were short, Karen got mostly short dresses and Rachel got long dresses but I like them all. There was a White Short Elegant Fight Openwork Embroidery Elegant Dress that Karen got which was really cute, I tried it on and came out of the dressing room.

"Oooh girl you look so cute in that!"Karen said giving thumbs up

"No, try on another one."Rachel said and I went back to the dressing room I heard Karen groan and I then pick a Lace Evening Dress with Long Sleeves Beaded not really my style but I tried it. I came out once again.

"Hate it."Karen said

"Love it."Rachel said

I went back and groaned, this is going to take a whole while. I then saw a dress that really interested,it was a White Elegant Low V-neck Dress with Side Slit that I thought I should try. But I don't think Richard would like it I mean I won't look bad in it but I don't think its his style. I gave the dress to someone who worked there. I went back to put my shoes back on and grabbed the rest of the dresses to the worker sadly. I don't know what other dress to pick and if I don't have an elegant dress I won't be able go on a date with Richard tomorrow and I know he tried his best to ask me out and it might be his only chance. Wait...why am I so sad about this, I will just say I couldn't find something elegant and accept that Richard will never want you in a relationship but for his toy.

After I tried all the dresses I didn't know what other dress to get I came out with my normal clothes and looked down with a frown, I then looked up and saw Karen's mom giving me a Purple Beaded Lace Underlay Strapless A-line Floor Length Illusion Skirt Formal Dress and I immediatly fell in love with it. I went back to the dressing room and tried it on and felt actually happy about this dress and came out of the dressing room and both Rachel's and Karen's eyes widened and both gave a smile and both shook their heads yes and I was glad that Karen's mom offered me this dress. I went to the cashier and bought the dress with some accesories and Ankle Strap Mary Jane High Heel Platform Stilettos and paid all of it.

''So we are both coming an hour before your date and we will help you with your hair and your makeup. We will also see Richie-boy when he picks you up, okay?"Karen said and I agreed and they both said their goodbyes and it was already getting late so I went to take a warm bath with strawberry body scrub and after that grabbed my telephone for any text message and saw that Gar and Victor texted me. I checked on my inbox and saw both messages they both said:

Hey Star is it true that your going on a date with Dick? :o he was really happy...

Wooh Dick said u r going on a date with him is it tru? 0.o

The first one was Victor and the second was Garfield. I was sorta annoyed about it but I ignored it, I threw my phone to my bed and change into my purple sweat pants and a white tank top and went to I fell asleep I only saw Richard, it was a while since I dreamed about him.

Hey I hope you like this Story/Chapter and if you do like it than if you can go ahead and Follow/Favorite/Review! I love making fanfics and I hope I can type it as soon as I can so thank you for reading it! Okay got to go!


	6. It's Just A Date Part 1

Hey everybody! I hope you like this Story/Chapter and if you can please Favorite/Follow/Review and I will try my best to post as much as I can! I really hope you enjoy it Okay now on with the story!

I can't believe that today is the day that I'm going on a date with Richard Grayson and I don't have a clue what we are doing and its making me curious but I don't really care about it. I stripped my clothes off and went to take a quick shower so I don't smell and changed into regular clothes, Karen and Rachel were ready to give me a make-over. I sat down and Rachel was curling my hair and making my hair flirtatious wavy hair with Rose Bud Flower Braid, Karen just put me lipstick that was Summer Pink and a light smokey eyeshadow. I opened my eyes and saw myself and it left me speechless, I smiled and I went to the bathroom to wear the dress that Karen's mom gave me and worn the Ankle Strap Mary Jane High Heel Platform Stilettos and went out to show Karen and Rachel they both given me thumbs up.

"Richie-boy is already here, he is waiting in the living room and I think he is going to be drooling for you girl."Karen said as she gave me wink and I gulped and got out of my room and went down stairs and I saw him turning around and his eyes widened and I was really hoping he think its too much but when I was already at the bottom of the stairs he went to me and he had a bouquet of red roses in his right arm and gave it to me,I blushed and thanked him.I then put the bouquet in a vase that I found. I saw Richard with a black suit and a black bow tie and I couldn't stop staring.

"Kori you look so you ready to go now?''Richard told me

"Thank you and yes."I said stuttering a little and gave him a smile and he held my hand and led me outside to his car and he opened the car's door and I entered inside it. Karen and Rachel walked to Richard and told him stuffs like to bring me back before 11 pm and stuff, they went to close my house and left to their own houses and Richard started driving. I was still curious where we going and I could never tell whats on Richard's mind, it sometimes makes me mad. "So Kori, not to be a bother or something but why did you accept the date?"he asked me when the traffic light turned red the car stopped and Richard looked at me and I started thinking.

"Well I..I accepted it because...Because.I wanted to."I said giving a fake smile and the traffic light turned green and I started looking at the did I accepted it? Why am I so flustered being with him? You know what I don't care I'm with him right now and I don't want to ruin it. I started looking at the unrecognized place that I've never been. Where are we exactly? I saw some stores with pretty outfits, a pet store, a statue of someone, and a resteraunt. The car stopped and Richard parked, The resteraunt! It seems Italian I think, but I've never ate Italian food in my life. When the car parked Richard turned off the car and got off of the car.

He then went to my door and opened it, he held my hand. It felt warm really warm like a kids hand, it was cold the last time he held my hand. But now he was warm and we were going to enter the resteraunt but there was a group of papparazzis and started taking pictures of me and Richard. I closed my eyes and started hearing what they were asking. "Are you and Richard a couple? Are you pregnant with Richard's child? When is the WEDDING?" They asked and I started to blush until Richard grabbed my arm and took me to the back of the resteraunt. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Usually when I go out with a family or a date, they start to come up with the most stupidest questions. I hope you didn't freak out, are you okay?''He asked I opened my eyes and stared at him.

I shook my head and saw the lady from the counter and she wasn't looking at Richard. "Sorry sir there is no room, next time get reservations..Oh my gosh your Dick Grayson! It's a pleasure to meet you! Are you here alone?"The lady said kept staring at Richard like candy and I came up and she then went to her normal self. she then said that there was one table left which was a very big room that was with no other table but that one. it was beautiful, The wall was a bit dark crimson red with paintings and the floor was a sorta brighter red than the wall.

The table was round with creamy vanilla clothes and a roses in a vase. I then sit down and the waiter came up and poured some water that had strawberries and ice. He gave us two menus and he then left the room and left me and Richard alone. I then opened at the menu and saw alot of foods but they were a little bit too pricey, I didn't know what to pick. Richard saw me and gave a smile at me that I then looked. "Choose anything you want Kori its all on me."He told me and went back on looking at the menu I then started looking at the menu and saw something called fettuccine alfredo. I then went to the beverage and picked strawberry lemonade, when I stopped looking at the menu and the waiter was already here which sorta scared me.

"Sir are you ready?''The waiter said having his small notebook ready and I looked at Richard who was already knew what he was going to ask.

"Yes I would like the Balsamic Chicken and just some Italian Parmesan Bread and an also I would like some sparkly apple-cider."He said and closed the menu and giving it to him

"And for the lady?"The waitor asked

"Well I would like this thing called umm Fettuccine Alfredo and would like just strawberry lemonade."I said and gave him the menu and smiled at waitor then left once again and then Richard started looking at me. "Kori, was there a reason why you didn't like me?"he said a sadly and that question made me stare at him? What should I say?

Hey! I hope you like this Story/Chapter and if you do like it than if you can go ahead and Follow/Favorite/Review! I love making fanfics and I hope I can type it as soon as I can so thank you for reading it! Okay got to go! Sorry it was sorta late I was out with some friends and went to mall...bought Adventure Time shirt and a panda sweater its so cute ^3^


	7. It's Just A Dart Part 2

Hey everybody! I hope you like this Story/Chapter and if you can please Favorite/Follow/Review and I will try my best to post as much as I can! I really hope you enjoy it Okay now on with the story!

"Kori, was there a reason why you didn't like me?"he said I kept staring at him What do I tell him? I don't want to tell him that I hated him because he was a playboy. I don't want to tell him that it would ruin everything, if I tell him that then we wouldn't even talk again. Should I tell him that I hated him beacuse he was a playboy? Or was it because that kiss in middle school?

"I never said I didn't like you."I said blushing, why would I tell him that? Richard sighed in relief and gave me a big warm all that, the waiter came in with our food and I looked down and saw my food. It looked sorta like mac and cheese but like a string sorta thick but long. I grabbed my fork and tried to pick it up but it fell back to the plate, Richard saw me struggling and gave a big chuckle. "Kori, you know how to eat pasta right?"He said giving a smile and made me blush

"Shut up, this is my first time ever eating this."I said trying to pick it up but it kept on held my hand and started twirling the fork which gotted a small amount of pasta. He then slowly picked the fork up and put his other hand by the end of the pasta so it won't it was already up by my mouth he slowly put the pasta in my mouth. He then stopped holding my hand and watched me chewing on the pasta. "Well its not really a surprise,in middle school you tried to eat a hamburger with a fork and knife."He said he said smiling

I gave him apouty face and he started eating his food. When he swallowed, he looked at me. "Hey Kori, Tameran is really hot and really nice there right? I sorta like the zorka-berries there.''He told me It sorta surprised me that he knew how Tameran was and the food."Richard how do you know?"I asked not many people know about our little island or even know about the island's fruit. Some people are afraid of our people and place yet they call us weird or aliens."Well Bruce made me go study there with im and I was nine years old, I really liked the people there, they were really kind but it was seriously hot."He said I smiled and was really fascinated how he went to Tameran.

I was almost finising on the pasta and swallowed it. Wait a second...he said Bruce. Is he saying that his dad is Bruce Wayne!? The billionare playboy? "Richard, are you the son of Bruce Wayne?!"I said hoping its not true what I'm thinking. "Well yeah. You didn't know?"he said proudly I dropped my fork and I was sorta speechless. I mean I knew Richard and never seen his dad, usually his butler would pick him up but really? You know what your not normal nether your a princess. "Have you ever met the Queen and King they are very generous people, I've even met the two daughters and the son. We had fun playing in the big yard."he said my eyes widened when he said that, my eyes started flowing with tears. Richard saw me crying and his smile disappeared, I got up and left the room. Why would he say something so careless? Did he wanted me to cry?

"Kori wait!"Richard said as he grabbed my arm we were outside by the park. I sat down on the bench and started to cry more, its a good thing the makeup is water-proof. When I dried my tears Richard hugged me, he was so warm. I couldn't stop crying, I struggled to escape the hug but he was too strong. He kept hugging me tighter, I started hitting him in the chest and he stopped hugging me and he let go of me."I'm sorry, I'm really am. I didn't know that you knew the King and Queen, I'm sorry I will leave."He said getting up and started to walk away. Just by that second I grabbed his back of his suit and he stopped

"It hurted me because I am..I am..I am the princess of Tameran, I remember Knight Robin.''I said giving a small smile and he turned around and his eyes widened I got up and he saw me. "Princess Starfire?"he said coming closer and he hugged me, I couldn't believe I found him. I'm so happy but scared at the same time."I'm sorry about your parents and brother, my princess. I will now never let you go."he whispered my tears stopped and when I opened my eyes his lips came closer and just by the second his lips were connected to mines.

I remember his lips, his hugs, his smile. I remember now, he was my knight in shinning armor. When he broke the kiss I was staring at him and he smiled."So princess shall I drop you off to your house?"He asked me and I shook my head and he smiled but I noticed that I lost one of my heel. Richard saw that and there wasn't really any time to find it so he carried me bridal style, I was sorta getting scared but after awhile I got used to it. While he was walking I was staring at him, I can't believe I mistreated him, ignored him, and hated him when he was the one that was always there even though he was in Tamaran just for a while. We then arrived to his car and there was papparazzis and started taking pictures of us again.

"Shit."Richard started the car and he drove as fast as he could, but the papparazzis were following us with their cars and he couldn't go back to my house. We then arrived to the Wayne Manors, I couldn't imagine that I would be here. Richard parked his car and he carried me until we entered the big mansion."Welcome Master Richard."a britian butler said he looked very high-class and I am surprised that I'm even here. "Hey Alfred, this is Kori we were just on a date until the papparazzis came and we lost one of Kori's heel. Can you get her a pair of slippers?"Richard said putting me in the big red sofa and Alfred shook his head and went to a room. It started to rain really hard that I couldn't see outside.

"Do you wanna call one of your family mates or Karen?"Richard asked I shooked my head and he gave me his Iphone 5s and I called my uncle that I was sleeping over at Rachel's house and he said okay. "Richard tommorow is school, what am I going to wear?''I asked Richard he then started thinking and he then grabbed a blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, he grabbed scissors and started cutting the skinny jeans into shorts and started cutting the sleeves and the collar of the shirt, he then cutted the bottom of the shirt into small strips and it was made perfectly."How did you do this?"I said all surprised he the sighed and chuckled a little."Bruce made me go to a class to make clothes and how to make clothes for surviving and stuff.''he said

I then started to take a quick shower and found the nearest towel that I could find, when I entered the room Richard wasn't in the room but I found a black sweat pants and a t-shirt by his bed. I dried myself and worn my underwear and worn the sweat pants, I just remembered that I wasn't wearing a bra because the dress had padding and I just didn't cared so I was just going to wear the shirt until the door opened and it was Richard. I covered my chest with a pillow and threw a different pillow to him. Oh my god Richard saw it! He saw it! O'Xhal! "Sorry I thought you finished, I am really sorry!"he said flushing red he closed the door and I quiclkly worn the shirt and I opened the door. "Richard, can you sleep with me? I'm not used to the atmosphere. He shook his head and I jumped to his king sized bed and Richard laid down on the bed and started hugging me, he wasn't wering any shirt but just some pajama pants and I slowly fell asleep. "Goodnight, my princess."he whispered and kissed me in the cheek. That night I fell asleep like a baby.

Hey! I hope you like this Story/Chapter and if you do like it than if you can go ahead and Follow/Favorite/Review! I love making fanfics and I hope I can type it as soon as I can so thank you for reading it! Okay got to go!


End file.
